


Just Doing my Job

by AriesBuenos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cop/daycare AU, M/M, Third years are teachers, cop daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesBuenos/pseuds/AriesBuenos
Summary: The security system breaks at the daycare center Sugawara works at, the owner calls Daichi to replace it while it gets fixed and gets to experience the joy that is a bunch of very young and energetic children with a taste for mischief.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Just Doing my Job

“Thank you so much officer!” The overjoyed day-care owner fawned. “You have no idea how much this means to me!”

“It’s no problem ma’am.” Daichi waved her thanks away with a gentle smile. “It’s my job to help out, besides, it’s just a few hours.” Two, to be exact.

Apparently, there was something with the security system that needed fixing and until the security service came to see what’s up and fix it, Daichi had been assigned to step in for the failed safety measure. The woman in charge led the officer to where the children were, showing him the basic layout of the building and telling him the kids’ general schedule.

“And in here.” She hesitated, her former enthusiasm diminishing slightly. “Uhm.. This is the preschool, kinder-care and first year kids’ room.” The woman opened the door slowly, and the previously muffled squeals and laughter exploded into loud, cheerful noises. Daichi peeked inside from above the woman and was shocked by how few kids there were for two teachers. “Ah, Suga! I’m glad you’re here today!” The building owner exclaimed in delight. “Where’s Asaha?”

“Bathroom,” A man’s voice responded. Daichi hid his shock well, reprimanding himself for even feeling shocked in the first place. It wasn’t too unusual for a man to work with kids, it was endearing, actually. Daichi just hadn’t seen any other male workers, just female. Daichi’s gaze scanned the room quickly before landing on the adult, a grey haired, grey eyed man with fair skin and a short boy with black hair and a blonde tuft in the front in his arms.

“Officer, this is Sugawara Koushi, Class 5’s primary teacher.” Daichi stepper forwards when Sugawara shifted the child in his arms to free a hand, holding out his own. “Suga, this is Officer Daichi Sawamura.”

“It’s a pleasure, sir.” Daichi smiled.

“Same to you, officer.” Suga looked to the boy. “Noya, tell the officer ‘hi’.” He prompted the boy politely.

“Hi Mr. Daichi!” The boy, Noya apparently, greeted loudly. “Are you gonna be our new teacher? The last one quit.”

Daichi laughed at the innocent brazenness of this obviously spunky child. “No. I’m just going to be hanging around for a few days while some very talented men fix the system that keeps you all safe in here.” Daichi picked his words carefully, not very skilled in working with children. Daichi looked around and tensed. “Uhm.. I only got a brief look, but didn’t you have 8 kids?” Suga’s eyes widened and he groaned.

“Tanaka! I swear to god if you’re ‘teaching’ Hinata something new again I will not give you beef during snack time!” Sugawara announced sternly without even turning around. There was a prominent “Aww man!” Before a tanner kid with a shaved head and a bubbly carrot-top peeked out from a closet. “But Suga-Senpai!”

“No buts!” Sugawara cut off. “Stop corrupting Hinata!” Daichi was at a loss for what was happening. Sugawara knew exactly what was happening without needing a full second to think about it, and knew exactly what to say to quickly gain order. Suga glanced over the shoulder of the officer and smiled. “Ah, Asahi! The police are here.” Daichi turned and looked up slightly to face a tall man with long, brown hair that was tied back in a loose bun and pressed out of his face by a headband. “This is Officer Daichi Sawamura.”

“Pleasure.” Asahi held out a hand. Daichi shook it. “I’m Azumane Asahi, but feel free to call me Asahi.” Dichi’s first impression had been that this man was intimidating, but just a few sentences later, he was assured that his heart would shatter if tapped just a little too hard.

“Nice to meet you.” Daichi looked around the room again. “Is this all the kids? Just them for two teachers and a police officer?” He asked.

“They’re a handful for sure.” The building owner butt in. “Little Nishinoya somehow managed to catch a crow one time.” Daichi was jolted from the shock that statement brought. “They’re just about ten times younger than me, and still I’m terrified by them.” The woman confessed with a nervous chuckle.

“They’re not that bad.” Asahi tried to reassure, stepping around Daichi to take an eager Noya from Sugawara. “They’re just always full of energy, and a little too smart for their own good.”

“Either way.” The owner waved off the teacher’s defence. “I should go wait for the security company, Sugawara, make sure these terrors are nice to the poor officer.”

“Yes ma’am.” Suga smiled tersely, Even the gentle Asahi looking a tad angry. Once the woman had disappeared around the corner, Asahi clicked his tongue in simple displeasure while Suga busied himself with going to play with the children.

“What was that all about?” Daichi asked Asahi, Hair now down and being toyed with by Noya.

Asahi frowned at the closed door. “This class in notorious for having the most trouble makers. A lot of the staff here believe they’re nothing but delinquents.” Daichi frowned. These kids were rowdy, sure, but delinquents?

“I don’t think so.” Daichi offered genuinely.

“Officer! Save me!” A kid suddenly squeaked, latching onto his leg and making the man jump. “Kageyama wants to hurt me!” It was the kid with orange hair from earlier, Hinata, Daichi remembered. Daichi crouched and looked around the classroom.

“Who’s Kageyama?” He asked, following Hinata’s finger to a pouting child with dark hair. “How about a game of cops and robbers?” The officer whispered loudly. The mischievous child got a gleam in his eye, nodding excitedly and instantly took the lead, holding his hands in finger guns, dual-wielding.

“Stop right there criminal!” Hinata hollered as Daichi stayed on his knees and held his hands like he would holding a real gun, but instead using his right index finger as a barrel as opposed to a trigger finger.

“Kageyama! Run!” Tanaka giggled, grabbing the younger kid’s arm as he ran past to start a chase around the spacey room. Teams formed on instinct, Hinata, A little girl named Yaichi and Daichi were the cops while Noya, Tanaka, Kageyama, a tall blonde named Tsukishima and Suga were the robbers.

“Can’t be too unfair to them, having a real cop and all.” Suga explained as he joined. Challenge accepted and game, on. They played that game for at least an hour, the last ten minutes just the struggle to build a jail and get the kids corralled into it. Much like the rougher arrests Daichi had, a little harder actually. Because while they weren’t strong, they were quick and energetic. Daichi also kept to his knees to be kind of their height. At the end of it, the tan man with dark hair was sitting leaned against a wall. His eyes were closed, but he still noticed when a shadow fell over him and opened his eyes to see Suga crouching to sit next to him. “Thanks for playing with them.” Suga smiled, voice calm, serene almost as Asahi put the tired children down for a nap.

“It was no problem.” Daichi smiled, breathing starting to return to normal. “I was just doing my job, really.”

“No, seriously.” Suga looked to the officer. “You didn’t have to go along with Hinata, but you did, and you enjoyed yourself too.” Suga laughed almost proudly. “The last cop quit after just a few hours.”

“This has happened before?” Daichi asked.

“Of course.” Suga smirked. “The kids are the ones that broke the alarm system because they wanted to go outside before outside time.” Suga shook his head at the antics his class got up to.

“Wow.” Was all Daichi could say. His radio beeped and he pressed the side button. “Hold that thought.” He told Suga then spoke to the other side. “Officer Daichi.”

“This is Base, 10-32* next to your location.” Daichi tensed. "178cm, tan, buzzed brunette. Green-olive eyes."

“Daichi to Base, 10-12*.” Daichi stood and turned to Suga, who stood with him. “Stay here, lock all doors, I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Is something wrong?” Suga asked.

“Kind of, but it isn’t here yet. I’ll knock when I get back.” Daichi then left without any further explanation. “Base 10-62*, Engaging with caution, will comm back when neutralized.”

“10-4*.”

**Author's Note:**

> *10-4: Ok  
> *10-32: Man with gun  
> *10-62:Responding  
> *10-12: Stand By


End file.
